


The Fight Within

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poisoning, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen wakes up to the feeling that something is wrong.ORMama Bear senses tingle.





	The Fight Within

Blue eyes snap open and the owner sits up in bed before looking around the room. Stephen felt like something waa wrong, but FRIDAY hadn't set off any alarms, and Tony was actually sleeping beside him. So the sorcerer came to the conclusion that maybe something was wrong with Peter. He normally would have asked Victor or FRIDAY to look in on Peter for him, but he didn't want to wake Tony, so he instead pulled back the covers and got out of bed to check on the teen himself. The moment he reached Peter's bedroom door after walking sluggishly down the hall, red flags went up in his head and he didn't even know why. Something just didn't seem right, and when he quietly opened the door, the confusion only grew when he found the teen bundled up in his blankets.

Stephen steps over and leans over the bed, cursing loudly when he reaches out and rests a hand against Peter's forehead. He was burning up. "Peter." The vigilante doesn't respond or even stir. "Shit. Victor, scan Peter." He rushes into the connecting bathroom and wets a washcloth and places it across his son's forehead who _finally_ whimpers at the cool touch.  
"He has a fever of a hundred and four, doctor. I'm detecting a foreign substance in his bloodstream. Likely poison but it doesn't match any known poisons in my database."  
"That explains why neither you or FRIDAY alerted us. Wake Tony and Bruce."

Brown eyes open slowly then snap open as Peter launches himself out of bed and into his bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet to vomit. Stephen joins and kneels next to him, gently rubbing his back until the teen finishes and slumps forward, and catches him when he starts to fall to the side. He slowly pulls Peter against his chest and holds the washcloth up to his forehead just as Tony rushes in looking half-asleep.

"What's going on?"  
"Victor says Peter might be poisoned. I already had him wake Bruce, but I need you to go get him some Gatorade or something. It might help flush it out of his system."  
Tony hurries away without another word and Peter weakly grabs the front of Stephen's shirt. "Mum..." He whines.  
"Shh..." Stephen soothes. "We'll get you fixed up cub."

Both Bruce and Tony reenter the bathroom and the scientist draws Peter's blood while Stephen distracts the teen, before hurrying off to find (or make) and antidote. Tony crouches in front of Stephen and Peter and quickly removes the cap on the Gatorade bottle before offering it to the teen, and sighs when Peter refuses it.

"Dry heaving is worse. I promise."  
"You need the fluids." Stephen adds. "You can take little sips, just as long as you drink it."

Peter whimpers but shakily accepts the bottle from his father and Tony holds the bottom as he takes small sips. After he gives the Gatorade back, he curls against Stephen and just as he settles, he rips himself away to bring up what little Gatorade he drank into the toilet.

"We need to bring his fever down." Stephen says to Tony and the engineer nods before turning toward the bathtub and turning on the cold water.  
"I'll sit with him. Get him out of his clothes."

The sorcerer helps Peter out of his pajamas, leaving just his boxers on, and Tony strips down to his own before stepping into the tub (with a muted hiss at how cold the water is). He motions for the teen once he gets settled, and Stephen helps get Peter into the tub and lying down against Tony. His only complaint was a whimper and the engineer rubs his back.

"I know bud..."

Stephen flushes the toilet and then lowers the lid before sitting on it and they all sit in silence only broken by the sound of Tony periodically splashing water across Peter's back. Hopefully Bruce would be able to find an antidote, because Stephen wasn't sure that Peter's healing factor would be able to take care of the poison. It was definitely trying, but his fever was too high, and he couldn't keep anything down. Having to take him to med-bay and put him on an IV was becoming a viable option, it was something they should have done in the first place. Depending on how this cold bath went would help Stephen decide whether to take Peter down or not.

After a few minutes pass, Stephen helps Peter up and he and Tony step out of the bath. The doctor bundles a towel around Peter as the billionaire exits the en suite to go change into some dry clothes, and with some help from Stephen, the teen gets into another pair of pajamas. Sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"Victor, his temperature please." Stephen asks.  
The AI responds moments later. "One hundred and two, doctor."  
"Okay...okay...you're healing factor is helping. As long as your fever doesn't go back up, we won't have to take you downstairs. Victor, please monitor his temperature. Let me know if it goes back up." The sorcerer grabs the Gatorade that Tony had set on the bathroom sink, opens it after a bit of struggling, and offers it to Peter. "Try this again. You're dehydrated."  
"Don' wanna." Stephen's lip twitches at the childish answer.  
"Please. Just a little bit."

Peter whines quietly but takes the bottle and Stephen holds the bottom like Tony had done before until the teen finishes, and then replaces the cap. They wait for a few moments, and when Peter doesn't scramble for the toilet again, Stephen leads him back to bed and pulls back the covers. Once the boy shakily climbs back into bed, the sorcerer lays the blankets back over him, and they are rejoined by Tony and Bruce.

"I took a look at the blood sample I took." Bruce starts. "His healing factor is destroying the poison so there's no need for an antidote. It should be taken care of in a couple of hours."  
Tony folds his arms. "Does the poison have an antidote?"  
"No, but I was able to get a sample of it from Peter's blood. I'll look into making one." He gently pats the teen's covered leg. "Hang in there buddy."  
"Thank you Bruce. Sorry for waking you." Stephen says softly.  
"No problem. Let me know if something changes."

Tony and Stephen nod and the engineer pats Bruce's shoulder as he exits the room. Knowing that Peter's body was taking care of the poison by itself was a relief, and Stephen was pretty sure he was over the worst of it since they got his fever down a bit and he was able to keep some fluids down this time around. He starts to open the Gatorade bottle again but Tony takes it from him and offers it to Peter again once he screws the lid off. The teen takes it without a fuss, drinks a little bit more, and hands it back to his father just as silently.

"Tony...go back to bed. I'll keep an eye on him." Stephen whispers.  
"I'm not leaving you alone with a sick kid."  
"He'll be fine. You have a meeting in a few hours. I promise to have Victor wake you if anything happens."  
Tony sighs. "Alright." He leans down and brushes away Peter's hair to kiss his forehead. "You okay with just Mama Bear?" 

Peter nods with a quiet apology and Tony gives his husband a quick kiss before moving away, setting the bottle of Gatorade on the nightstand, and leaving the room. The teen tugs gently on Stephen's wrist in a silent plea for snuggling, and the doctor complies with his request once he pulls the wastebasket closer to the bed. When Peter makes himself comfortable against Stephen, he slips off into sleep, and the sorcerer turns on the tv at a low volume. He wanted to stay awake and keep an eye on his son's fever, and wanted to be ready with the trashcan in case the Gatorade decided to make an appearance after all.

Thankfully, that didn't happen and Peter's fever finally broke just before dawn. Before, he had a pinched expression on his face while he slept, but now it was relaxed and smooth. Stephen quietly asks Victor to scan for any traces of the poison, and when his AI responds with a negative, he felt like he was able to relax. Stephen was glad he was on top of the covers though. He didn't want to imagine how sweat soaked the sheets were. Peter would definitely be waking up soon from that particular discomfort.

"Mum." Peter blinks brown doe-like eyes up at Stephen. "I feel gross."  
The sorcerer supreme chuckles. "Do you think you can manage a shower by yourself?"  
"Maybe."

Stephen nods and sits up to allow the teen to crawl out of bed, and Peter disappears into his bathroom once he tests his weight on shaky legs. While the teen showers, Stephen uses his magic to change the bedsheets, grabs _another_ pair of clean pajamas and boxers for Peter and opens the bathroom door just enough to set them on the bathroom sink, and settles back on the bed. Peter rejoins him a few minutes later, freshly washed and dressed, and he climbs back into bed. Stephen hands the bottle of Gatorade over to Peter, who drains half of it within a few minutes, and takes it back to put on the nightstand.

"Did you get hurt on patrol?" Stephen asks as he slides under the blankets.  
"Barely. It was just a scratch, and it healed before I got home." Peter says as he rests his head on the man's shoulder. "I promise I would have said something if I knew about the poison."  
Stephen sighs. "I know cub. Just ask Karen to scan you just in case from now on." Peter nods and the doctor softly massages the boy's scalp. "Go back to sleep. You'll likely be starving when you wake up since your body worked so hard."  
"French toast sounds good." Peter hums.  
"Whatever you want Spiderling. Sleep first."  
Peter frowns. "Have you gotten any sleep?"  
Stephen turns off the tv. "I plan on getting some now that your fever broke. How's your stomach?"  
"Fine."  
"Alright. Good night cub."  
"Night Mum." Peter mutters as he nuzzles Stephen's collarbone.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. Stephen from worry and exhaustion, and Peter just because his body needed the rest. They didn't even stir when Tony came in to check on them before he left for his meeting, nor when he kissed them both on the temple.

When he ran into Peter's desk and cursed colorfully in Italian though, Stephen's eyes snapped open and he looked groggily in the direction of the disturbance.

"Tony?" He asks hoarsely.  
"Go back to sleep _tesoro_. I was just checking on you two. I'm heading for the meeting." Tony whispers after rubbing his shin.  
"Don't kill anyone." The sorcerer says with a small smile.  
"No promises." The engineer replies, and then leaves as quietly as he came, letting Stephen close his eyes for a little longer.

French toast was on the menu after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There definitely isnt a concrete timeline anymore. I'm just writing at this point. 😂


End file.
